I Can't Restrain Myself Anymore
by Edhiltam
Summary: Sanada Genichirou had dirty dreams about his girlfriend and now, thanks to the rain, she is soaked from head to toes in his bedroom. WARNING : Lemon and explicit scenes.


**_Hello ! Here a little smut one shot for you ! There is no plot... Just sex. (And love)_**

 ** _It's the first time I wrote a smut one shot, so I hope you won't be disappointed ! Maybe Sanada is a little OOC._**

 ** _I don't own Prince of Tennis expect my OC Akiyama Suzuna !_**

* * *

"I didn't expect that rain !"

"Tarundoru !"

Akiyama Suzuna, Sanada Genichirou's girlfriend and himself were drenched from the heavy rain.

It's been a long time since they haven't see each other. The two of them were too focused on their studies at the university to see each other but they were always talking on the phone during the night and always sending pictures everyday to each other despite Sanada's shyness.

It was the first date of the year but the rain stopped them from the long walk they wanted to do. They were now in Sanada's house.

Sanada led his girlfriend to the bathroom. "Here a towel or you will catch a cold."

He gave her a towel to dry herself and glanced at her, she was soaked from head to toes, wet hair, her white shirt became transparent because of the rain and he could see through it. He glanced shyly to her top, her bra was light blue and lacy and her navy blue skirt which was not flowing in the air anymore, was like a second skin to Akiyama.

"Genichirou, is there a problem ?"

When Akiyama said his words, his cheeks get warmer. "No !" He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He had a lot of dreams lately, in fact, there were really dirty sex dreams where Sanada spanked his girlfriend or where they had sex in public places.

When he opened them, he saw Akiyama's back. Her bra was more apparent and he watched her legs, he saw her sexy blue thong through her skirt which was matching her bra. Akiyama's wet outfit made her looked sexy and Sanada noticed her slim figure even more.

Unconsciously, Sanada took her in a hug. He was shocked about his attitude but couldn't help himself. His desire began to be more powerful than his mind. His hug was tight but Akiyama moved from his hug.

"Suzuna ?"

Unexpectedly, she turned herself and took him in a hug. He could feel every inch of his girlfriend's body. His eyes were closed and there was a crease in his eyebrows. Akiyama began to rub her body against him. Her head was on his chest and she was smiling. She could feel his hard manhood against her body.

"I love you, Genichirou."

Suddenly, Sanada thought about something. He opened his eyes and Akiyama saw his eyes were darker than usual, there were filled with craving and lust. He took his girlfriend in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

"I remembered my family won't be here tonight."

Akiyama was blushing, she was crazy about her boyfriend. When she saw Sanada's wet body, she didn't want to see it anymore so she turned around or her patience would leave. But when he took her in a hug, she wanted him very badly.

When they arrived to Sanada's bedroom, a futon was already prepared. He put Akiyama on the futon and began to kiss her. First, his kiss was lovely and sweet but after Akiyama responded to it, Sanada became more daring and put in tongue in her mouth. With desire, his hands traveled Akiyama's body. Neck, arms, breast and hips, when his hands were on her hips, he took her shirt and began to lift it slowly. He broke the kiss and looked at her in her eyes.

"Are you okay with that ?"

Akiyama was smiling gently at him and kissed him lightly. For Sanada, it was torture and he just took her shirt and throw it somewhere in the bedroom. With trembling hands, he touched her breast and he could hear his girlfriend's breath be more quick than before.

Akiyama sat up and looked at Sanada's eyes. She put her hands behind his back and took off her bra. Sanada became more red than before. He reached slowly to touch her breast and saw Akiyama flinched a little. He looked at her with worried eyes and removed his hand but she took his hand and put it on her breast.

"It feels good, I want more."

Sanada looked at his cute girlfriend, she wanted him to touch her body, she was straightforward but she was blushing furiously. He reached for her breast and began to caress it. Her breast was cold because of the rain, Akiyama began to moan a little and Sanada felt electric waves between his legs.

He looked at her breast with extreme concentration and he approached his mouth to her nipple and began to lick it. At the warm of his tongue, Akiyama was moaning more and her cries were more loud. When he saw her reaction, he took her nipple in her mouth and he bit it.

"Genichirou !"

After hearing his girlfriend moaned his name, he became more bold and took her another nipple to his mouth while the other was pinched between his fingers.

He began to kiss her in the stomach and he reached her skirt with his hands. He looked at his girlfriend for approval.

"No, I want to see you naked too."

Sanada's cheeks were red like a tomato, he looked at her and took off his shirt. He could see desire in his girlfriend's eyes and quickly removed her skirt and his pants.

Akiyama saw his prominent bulge and was feeling more excited than before. She switchly took off her thong with Sanada's shocked expression. She took out his cock from his boxer while kissing him. She began to stroke it slowly and saw Sanada closing his eyes.

"It doesn't feel good ?"

Sanada looked at her with even more darker eyes than before. He took off his boxer and laid down his girlfriend. He took her in a powerful kiss, unconsciously, she spread her legs and Sanada began to touch her between her legs. He could feel her wetness in her pussy. He began to suck her neck and she was moaning more than before.

"I want you" He said it with a husky voice against her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her neck and she closed her eyes.

"I want you too."

Suddenly, Sanada got up and went for his bag to search a condom.

Akiyama was looking at his naked boyfriend, with his muscular chest and legs, his penis bulging and hard.

The sky was not with dark and grey clouds anymore. The moon was only their only light for the room. Sanada went in front of Akiyama and she thought she was a dream. Her boyfriend, naked in front of her with lust and extreme desire for her, lighted by the moonlight.

With slightly shaking hands, Sanada put the condom on his penis.

"Are you sure about that ?"

Akiyama took his boyfriend for a hug. "Yes."

He laid down Akiyama and slowly put his penis in her vagina. Her wet and warm walls were clenching around his member and his breath became more irregular and quicker.

"Mmm..." Sanada was worried about his girlfriend but began to move slowly. First, it was hurting but after a few thrusts, she began to feel pleasure.

"Ahh... you can move faster..., it doesn't hurt anymore..."

Sanada began to move a little faster. Akiyama closed her eyes and moan more loudly as he was going faster.

"Suzuna... I can't... restrain myself... anymore... ah..."

He started to move his hips faster and faster. He was thrusting really deep inside Akiyama while he was kissing her passionately. She was moaning louder and louder. The way she moaned was driving Sanada crazy and he lost control. He started to oscillate his hips roughly at his girlfriend. He wanted to be more gently but everything about Akiyama was driving him crazy. He was panting hard as he was thrusting Akiyama.

Sanada began to groan and moan as he ejaculated inside Akiyama while she reached her climax. He move his hips a few times and the rest of his semen came out. He removed his penis from Akiyama's insides. He stood up, removed the condom and threw it in the bin. He lay down next to Akiyama and kissed her in the forehead gently.

"Genichirou, I love you."

"I love you too, Suzuna." Sanada smiled and hugged Akiyama. They hugged each other very tightly and quickly both of them were falling asleep.


End file.
